


Always In My Heart

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eleanor Is A Beard, Emotional, Fight with Management, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, always in my heart, come out, fluff ending, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' tweet reached one million re-tweets and when Harry finds out, he runs to Louis to inform him that it's finally their time. They come out and the reactions are nothing but positive! <br/>They have dirty celebritory sex on their couch. <br/>SMUT with a sprinkle of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Louis' iconic tweet hitting one MILLION retweets today. I could not be more proud of them.

Harry's heart felt like it literally had skipped a beat when he saw it. He had to refresh the page multiple times to realize that it was real. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the number increasing. One million, one million and five, one million and fifteen, thirty, forty... Harry jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. He couldn't care less about what he wore, he just needed clothes now. Somehow he ended up looking presentable in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and faded brown boots.He ran his fingers through his hair quickly to tame the bedhead. It was already clean because after a long night of sex with Louis, they bathed together until their bath water turned cold. As he gathered his wallet, keys, and phone, he took a moment to admire the note Louis left for him on the fridge. 

_Morning Love_

_I didn't want to wake you because I didn't want to remind you of where I have to be today. Last night was perfect. I'll be home late tonight._

_I love you so much._

_Love BooBear (:_

Harry ran out of their flat with a grin plastered to his face. 

He thanked the heavens that nobody was outside of the flat as he sped down the roads unnoticed. He was getting butterflies in his stomach as he approached his destination. He shook off his nerves as he began to walk onto the squishy sand. He began to jog once he spotted him. It wasn't too long before he gained a crowd of observers. "Lou!" Harry gasped as he finally caught up with him.

Louis and Eleanor's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. "H-harry what are you doing here?" Louis whisper shouted, quickly noticing the huge crowd that circled them.

"W-we did it." Harry spoke.

Paparazzi appeared through the crowd. Video cameras and bright flashes all around. "Harry wha-"

"We did it Louis." Harry's eyes welled up with tears again as he slowly walked closer to Louis. "We did it."

Louis looked lost until he focused on what Harry was actually saying. Once he put the pieces together his heart started to beat faster. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes." Harry felt tears fall from his eyes as he barely got any words out. Louis took a step closer as well, leaving Eleanor behind them, pouting. "We...we actually-" Louis leaned forward and smashed his lips to Harry's. He could taste Harry's salty tears in his mouth as he kissed his fiance passionately. He felt Harry's trembling body lean further into the kiss and that's when he began to cry as well.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and wipe their tears away. "Harry." Louis spoke, both seeming to not be able to get any words out. They just stood their, eyes wet, and smiles wide. They stood forehead to forehead in each other's embrace. They were in their own little bubble, completely oblivious to everything going on around them. It took Eleanor furiously bumping into Louis on her way out of the crowd for them to realize the commotion.

The crowd was a blur of cheers, yells, and paparazzi asking questions. "Is 'Larry' real?" "Are you gay?" "How long have you two kept this secret?" They became overwhelmed as they began to frantically try to calm the crowd. Every single person had out some sort of electronic device, so the word would spread fast. It wouldn't be long at all before their security team would save them.

Suddenly their team did burst through the crowd. "Back up!" "Give them some room!" They shouted in authoritative voices. It took a while but they were finally in a van, and on their way out.

Once they were on the road, and the commotion had somewhat settled, Paul turned around and said "No going back now." However he said it with a slight smile.

"So one million huh?" Louis asked smiling.

"One million. One million people Louis! It's the second most re-tweeted tweet _ever_!" The rims of his eyes began to get glossy again. Louis just leaned in and kissed him. 

"Hey, baby." Louis spoke softly. "No more tears yeah?" He kissed Harry's eyes. "We did it. We're out...we're finally out."

They began to kiss again, but before they could get too wrapped up in the moment, the car stopped with a jolt. "Come on lads, out."

"Already are." Louis mumbled.

"Very funny, now come on."

They tumbled out of the van and were rushed into a building. It wasn't until they were ushered into a room and sat at two chairs in front of a large, mahogany desk, did they begin to worry. "Feels a bit like the principle's office." Louis spoke softly.

Suddenly, in walked the last person they expected to see. "Simon?" Louis spoke up.

"Hello boys." He spoke unpleased. "I think you know why we're all here today. They nodded. Simon just put his head in his hands and muffled out "What were you thinking?"  

Harry looked petrified. Louis knew Harry inside and out, he knew his thinking. And because it was Harry who showed up at the beach, and it was Harry who had failed to mention _in private_ that his tweet had reached one million re-tweets, he would think it's his fault. Louis would stand up for Harry in a heartbeat, so he did all of the talking. "We're sorry." Louis began. "But we were going to do this eventually...we all knew that." 

"But why. Why today, why on a fucking _public_  outing _with Eleanor?"_

"Well, my tweet reached one million."  Louis stated calmly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My tweet, on October of 2011. I tweeted "Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours sincerely, Louis". It was just before we went public with 'the beard.' Harry and I had always... _always_ said that if my tweet ever reached one million re-tweets, it would be okay for us to come out." 

Simon looked at the two of them like they had four heads. "Are you serious? You did this because of a fucking tweet?" He stood up and began to pace back an forth behind his desk.

"Simon, one million is a _hell of a lot_ of people. One million people are on our side." Louis began to get angry at the sight of Simon physically not listening to him. "One _million_   _fucking_ people are on our side," he repeated "why aren't you!" Louis stood up, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Calm down Tomlinson." Simon gritted out.

"NO!" Louis shouted. "Fuck this. We're _already_ out! Come on love." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of the room. They ran out of the room, past the guards and out the door.

The security team began to run after them but Simon yelled "No! Let them be. They'll realize what a mistake they've made soon enough. Let them fend for themselves out there." The team looked shocked and scared.

Meanwhile Louis and Harry were in the middle of the largest, most insane crowd they have every had. They could tell that their security wouldn't be saving them this time. Louis mumbled to Harry to keep his head down and to not say anything. Louis' strong arms pulled Harry through the crowd and into the van. Louis fought back the intense urge to punch the paparazzi in their face as he shoved them out of the way to close the door.

They sped home in an eary silence. Both too stunned to speak.

They arrived home and ran up to their flat. "Where the fuck have you guys been?" Niall yelled.

"We barely made it out alive." Louis spoke flatly.

"This is insane where's Paul and the team?" Liam asked, panicked.

"They left us. We literally had no help getting out of there." Louis told them angrily. Louis began to inform all three of them about what had happened with Harry on the beach and with Simon. They were all so wrapped up in the story, and Louis was too angry that none of them noticed Harry had left the room.

"Wow mate that's awful. I... I can't even imagine." They were at a loss for words.

"Where's Harry gone?" Zayn voiced.

"Haz?" Louis shouted. He began running all around their flat until he finally found him in their shared bed, on Louis' side. "Baby?" Harry was facing away, but he heard him sniffle. Louis walked into the room and around the bed to his side. His heart broke when he saw Harry, all crumpled up into a ball, eyes red, a steady stream of tears flowing from his eyes. Louis felt all of his anger leave his body and instead, he just filled with sadness.

He didn't say anything as he kicked off his vans, and crawled into bed with him. Once Harry had finally stopped hiccuping tears out, and slowed his breathing, Louis very softly said "Talk to me love."

Harry took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "This isn't what I want." Louis froze. Surely Harry hadn't meant their relationship.

"W-what do you mean love?"

"How are we going to work Louis?"

Louis bit back tears as he gently pulled Harry's chin up to meet his eyes. "Harry. We always work. Nothing can come between us, _ever._ I love you more than anything in this world." 

"I know you do." He began to cry again. "And I love you too. But how will this work? I just want to be able to hold your hand when we go outside. I want you to take me on a date and kiss me over dessert. I want to love you and not worry about what consequences may come for us. I just feel like something is wrong with us."

Hearing his words broke Louis' heart. "Haz, baby nothing is wrong with us. It's just going to take some time."

"But we've already waited so long."

"I know." He kissed Harry's mess of curls and Harry nuzzled closer into his side. Louis kept whispering how everything is going to be okay.

Once Harry fell asleep, Louis kissed his head again and slipped out of bed, making sure to tuck him in warm. He joined the other lads in the living room.

"How is he?" Liam asked.

"...Broken." Louis made a pouty, puppy-dog face before he felt himself crying again. Liam pulled him into his side and hugged him tight. Once he composed himself, he sat up and said "He doesn't deserve this." Louis got up and continued talking as he walked into the kitchen to grab some beers. "He's loosing all hope that we can work this out." He came back and handed everyone a beer. "He's so fragile."

"He just needs to have a good long sleep and we can deal with this in the morning." Zayn suggested. They all nodded. 

"You guys can sleep here if you want. Can't imagine how you're going to get home without the team."

Zayn went on their balcony for a smoke, while Liam got pillows and blankets.

Niall stopped Louis before he went into his room with Harry. "Hey, it will all work out." Louis gave a weak smile and hugged Niall tight.

"Thanks mate."

 

The next morning Louis and Harry were being awoken by Niall and Liam. "Wake up!"

"What the-"

"Get up! Come on you have to see this!" Liam pulled Louis out of bed roughly while Niall coaxed Harry out of bed a bit softer.

Once they all stumbled into the living room, Zayn turned up the volume on the television and they all sat.

"One Direction's Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles come out." A t.v news anchor reports. "The couple was first spot at the beach yesterday morning, where they shared a steamy kiss." A video clip of them kissing played. "Arousing large crowds, the couple was then ushered to Syco Studios, where they two boys came out not even ten minutes later looking proper upset." Another clip played of Louis shoving people out of the way and dragging along a crying Harry. Louis cringed and pulled Harry closer on the couch to comfort him. "Paparazzi followed them to their shared flat where they have yet to be spotted. Meanwhile the Twitter universe and every social media is being blown up by news of 'Larry Stylinson.' There has been an overwhelming receiving of joy all over. Just about every tweet about the topic has been positive. Fans and spectators are now just standing by waiting for words from the couple." Zayn turned down the volume.

"Oh my god." Harry spoke in shock.

Louis couldn't contain his smile as he pushed himself onto Harry and kissed him passionately. "They're happy! I told you it's all going to work out!"  They continued kissing in joy of the news. With their excitement and adrenaline taking over, they became oblivious to the other three boys sitting there.

It wasn't until Louis started roughly grinding down against Harry that Liam spoke up, "Okay okay well I guess we can go now!"

They didn't even acknowledge them as they left. Once their door was shut and locked, Louis spoke, "I can't believe it!"

Harry spoke in between kissing Louis "Me-ohh neither. I want you." They were both completely hard at this point.

"You have me forever baby." Louis stated simply. He slipped Harry's shirt over his head and began to kiss down his neck; hips never faltering.

"Uhh." Harry moaned out. Louis had slept shirtless, so Harry began to tug at the waistband of Louis' joggers. "Wanna suck you."

"Fuck, yeah o-okay." Their sex was usually vanilla, so Louis wasn't used to Harry being that upfront. (he defiantly was not complaining.)

Louis got off of Harry, and Harry climbed off of the couch and onto his knees. Louis helped him pull down his grey joggers, wearing nothing underneath. Harry wasted no time with teasing and quickly took Louis into his warm, wet mouth. "Oh-Harry!" Harry hummed around him and swallowed him down deeper. Once his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, Louis' hands shot into his hair. He grabbed a fistful of his locks and Harry went pliant. At first Louis was confused as to why Harry had stopped. "Haz are you okay?" Harry pulled off. 

"Fuck my mouth." He rasped out.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." He said with a smirk. "'Wanted it for a long time."

"Yeah, o-okay." He took a deep breath, and re-tangled his fingers in Harry's curls. He did a shallow thrust up to test the waters. With Harry's practically non-existent gag reflex, he wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. Harry looked drunk off the feeling on Louis thrusting his cock roughly into his mouth. His eyelids were hooded, and his mouth was stretched wide. He looked beautiful. He looked relieved. Louis was beginning to approach his climax too quickly. He pulled Harry off and said "Don't want to come like this. Need to fuck you."

Harry nodded hastily, wasting no time with his black joggers. He climbed up onto the couch. "Hands and knees baby." Louis spoke.

Harry did as he said, obediently. Louis got behind him and pulled out lube from the couch cushions. Harry smirked, he knew Louis had lube hiding in "secret places" all over their flat; specifically for times like this. Harry was prepared for Louis' lubed up fingers, what he didn't expect was Louis' tongue at his hole. Harry arched his back and let out a drawn out moan. "Ohmygod Louis!"

"Keep still Princess." Louis ordered. Louis began to rim Harry. Constantly swirling his tongue around Harry's hole and balls. Once he prodded his tongue inside, Harry let out a shout.

"M-more Louis _please_!"

"You want more baby?" Louis teased.

"YES Louis please!" Louis entered two fingers into Harry. "OH-yes _Daddy!_ " Harry immediately stopped everything once he heard that word fall from his lips. Louis fingers also stilled.

"W-what did you just call me?" Louis spoke softly.

"Louis I'm so sorry it just slipped out I-"

"I _said_ what did you call me Harry?" Louis asked in a demanding, yet still soft tone. 

"Um I-I called you...Daddy." Harry was suddenly very grateful for his position away from Louis' face.

"Again."

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Call me it again." Louis ordered.

"D-Daddy." Harry spoke timidly.

"What do you want from Daddy love?"

Harry was shocked. He had always had a secret "Daddy Kink" because Louis was older than him. He never in his wildest (okay in his wildest) dreams imagined Louis would be okay with it _and_ play along. "Want your cock Daddy."

"Alright princess, Daddy's gonna give it to you real good, yeah?"  

"P-please Daddy." Harry moaned.

Louis removed his fingers and slicked himself up with lube. He teased his head at Harry's hole. He began to push the tip in, but then he pulled out, causing Harry to whimper. "Beg for it."

"Wha-"

"I said _beg for it._ "

"Daddy! Please fuck me. I want you so bad! We just got really good news; we're finally out! Let's celebrate, and fuck me Daddy! I'll behave. I'll be a good princess for you."

Louis had to enter him before his words sent him over the edge. "Ohh shit baby, so-tight!"

"Move Daddy...please."

Louis quickly picked up a brutal pace. Not giving Harry a second to catch his breath, he gripped his hips at his fern tattoos, and fucked into him quick and dirty. Harry was sure there'd be bruises at his hips the next day, but it just turned him on more. He tried to meet Louis halfway with his thrusts but it was almost impossible at the pace Louis was going. Harry just had to sit there and take it.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Harry yelled at each slam of his hips. "Yes Daddy oh fuck...I'm going to-"

"Cum for me Princess." With Louis' low, seductive voice Harry came harder than he ever had before. With the delicious moans pouring out of Harry's mouth, Louis couldn't help but cumming along with Harry.

Once they had somewhat caught their breath, Louis pulled out of Harry's abused hole.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled sleepily.

Louis mustered up every ounce of strength he had and got up. He walked to the kitchen on shaky legs, and dampened a flannel. He wiped their couch clean and wiped Harry's thighs as Louis cum drained from his wrecked hole. Louis chuckled when he noticed they each had over one hundred emails, texts, and voice mails from their management team. He tossed their phones on a nearby chair and crawled back onto the couch with Harry.

He pulled a blanket on top of them and let Harry snuggle into his side. "Love you Lou." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too Harry." Just before Harry drifted to sleep, Louis spoke softly, "Always in my heart."    

 

                 


End file.
